Optical scanning systems, such as those used in warehouses and supermarkets to track inventory, are in widespread use. Wearable and handheld scanning systems have increased mobility and productivity, but have generally sacrificed durability.
A conventional wearable scanning system includes a trigger connected to a wearable scanner via a wire. The wire hangs loosely between the scanner and the trigger, and is thus prone to mechanical failure during use, shipping, etc. Another disadvantage associated with the conventional wearable scanning systems includes accidental triggering by inadvertent contact with an exposed switch. The wearable scanning systems have been manufactured without triggering components, providing an auto-triggering mechanism. However, this also has disadvantages, such as power inefficiency and inadvertent repetitive scanning of the same barcode.